Winchester Trouble
by WhitneySparks
Summary: SISTER STORY. Claire always knew of her past, but she never thought that it would become her future again - and she never thought her brothers would come in the form of teachers. A tale of greetings, pain,and love. Hope you enjoy.
1. Moving Forward whilst looking back

Hey all! So this is my first fanfiction story, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing it and commenting. Hope you like it! :) xx.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters - Dean W, Sam W, and Castiel. However I do own, Claire Winchester, Anna, Nick, Matt, Sarah and Andrew. **

**

* * *

**

Winchester Trouble

Moving Forward Whilst Looking Back

Claire always knew of her families past, she knew her mother split from her father when her mother was pregnant; she knew that because of the split her mother moved back to England. Then Claire was born. Claire grew up knowing this, she was raised in England, and it was her home! No matter where she was conceived, she was born in England, and thought she would stay here forever. She would not likely meet her three half brothers and she would never meet her father. She was in England, not America, England! Yet when her mother announced that they would be moving to America, her world fell apart. She never saw it coming! Her step-father had just married her mother, and they were a happy family. But then they had to ruin it all by moving her to America eleven years ago! Then she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be endangering her life for some people she barely knew! She wouldn't act like bait!

11 years ago

At this time Claire was six. She had long blonde ringlets that came down past her waist. She smiled and giggled when all the other mums looked at her and dismissed their own children for two seconds just to stare at Claire. She knew this would end. Her mother (Sarah) came and picked her up. Claire snuggled in her mums side as she was held.

"Sarah, we're going to miss you!" one of her closest friends said a tear coming to her eye.

"Guys, I'll write, send pictures of Claire," Sarah smiled. Sarah knew the possibilities and outcome of moving, but she would risk it. Although she would introduce (eventually) her daughter to some relatives that weren't very reliable, she knew they would protect her, always! "I'll miss you all," Sarah smiled trying to hide the sadness that she so desperately wanted to show.

Lots of goodbye's and tears were said, all of which confused little Claire, especially as several different people held her and cried, and all of her little friends were waving goodbye with tears in their eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong with everyone?" Claire sighed as she was being carried to the car. Her step-father was waiting with the engine running.

"Claire hunny, how many times, we're moving, we won't see them for a while," her mum sniffed, as she was strapping Claire into her seat.

"But I like my friends," Claire grumbled and folded her arms.

Sarah laughed thinking how cliché she was about to sound, she had seen mum's say it in all the movies and she didn't think she would be one to say it to her own daughter. "Well hunny, you'll make new ones,"

11 years later

Yep! I remember that day as clear as the crystal blue sky that was above me. I breathed in and looked at my 11th Grade work. I couldn't concentrate; all I could think about was home, my _real_ home. I didn't care that I had an American father or half-brothers. I sighed, I never saw the point in us all actually coming here. Over the years I really did like America, I had good friends, and recently gained a very good boyfriend, however I still missed the people back in England.

"Hey gorgeous," a deep husky voice said from above me. _Speaking of my very good boyfriend._

"Hey," I smiled biting my lip and looking up at him.

"I swear to God, what is it with you sitting under this tree?" he joked sitting down next to me. His gorgeous brown locks on his head seemed to shimmer copper in the light, his blue eyes met mine, and his hands reached out to play with my now mid long ringlet hair.

"I like tree's funny enough, they're what keep everything on this planet alive, breathing," I smiled and leaned in giving him a quick contended kiss.

"Mm…" he breathed. "Now we still on for tonight?" he asked, now biting his lip and examining me up and down with seductive eyes.

"Of course Matt! I would never let you down," I smiled. Me and Anna made a packed to get laid tonight, even if it killed us.

"Good," Matt sighed his breath tickled my face.

"Hey Matt!" some of his jock friends bellowed for him. Why did I have to date the captain of the soccer team?

"Guess that's my cue," he smirked. "See you in class," he said giving me a quick kiss before running off.

"Claire!" Anna bellowed from a far.

"_Guess that's my cue_," I whispered to myself. I gathered my books together and slung my bag on my shoulders. Just in time! Anna suddenly came in to view over the grassy hill. "Claire come on we're starting!" she laughed her pom poms to one side and her other hand on her hip. Like a true drama queen.

"Anna, you don't even need me there," I sighed trying to hide the fact that I was rolling my eyes.

"Yes I do! You're my best friend, and the cheerleading squad needs an honest opinion." She giggled and waited till I was with her and we walked towards the schools sports stadium.

So I gave my general opinion, and apparently it was the right opinion. Normally the other girls would tell me I was wrong, but this time I was right. After everyone getting hot and sweaty in the sun they gave up. Matt and the boys were still practising so Anna and I had to wait till they finished before we could get a ride home. Class surprisingly let us slip the last lesson to practise for cheerleading (and although I didn't practise they let me stay, I might aswell be their coach) and the boys coach managed to talk them out of lessons to practise for the big match tomorrow night.

"So are you and Matt doing it tonight?" Anna asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes," I laughed sitting with Anna, watching the boys tackle and dive with each other. "You?" I asked.

"Yep! Can't wait! Mom and Dad are going out for the night, so we have the whole house to ourselves," she squealed watching Nick with excitement.

"We are going to Matt's house, his father is out on a conference," I smiled. That's probably why we feel so close to each other, we have one major thing in common. One parent! His mother walked out on him and his dad when he was ten, and since moving to America – my Dad hasn't shown up once. But to be honest he probably still thinks we're in England.

Half an hour later I was in Matt's car, he was freshly showered and changed into a shirt and jeans. He parked on a dirt patch that over looked a bridge and a very wide river. I looked at him and smiled, this was our get away spot. And this would be the place. We started kissing passionately, our breathing steamed up the windows in no time, and I started unbuttoning his shirt, as he took off mine and started unzipping my jeans. We got stuck on the bra so I undid that and he took off his trousers. I moved to sit on top of him and clung to the back of his hair as we continued kissing and I lost all thoughts. We soon both took off our bottoms and indulged in each other. Well that's all I want to say. Ok?

"Wow!" I smiled sitting back into my seat breathless.

"Mm…" Matt sighed also out of breath.

Once the car stopped shaking from our breathing I heard some rustling outside. My heart immediately sped again and I jumped to attention.

"What?" Matt laughed putting back on his boxers.

"Nothing – I thought I heard something," I smiled putting back on my knickers and bra.

Matt jumped turning around as we both heard some rustling, but in a different place to before. Was it getting closer or further away? I couldn't tell. But it was getting faster.

"Start the car!" I screamed locking all the doors. This car was posh enough to have a button that automatically locked all the doors. As soon as I done that I knew we wouldn't be hurt but whatever was out there would still be after us.

And then… "AHH!"

"What the…?" I said shocked and more alert than ever.

"CRAP! The scream came from the east," Matt said punching the steering wheel. One question came to my mind _why weren't we moving?_

"Come on let's go!" I shouted at him.

He started the engine and was going _towards _the east. I looked at him in shock. Was he trying to get us killed? Did he think that after tonight he could just get rid of me and have done with?

"What are you doing?" I screamed getting the rest of my clothes back on. "Slow down!"

"You don't understand!" he growled not looking at me. "Anna and Nick were supposed to be on the east side!"

My face dropped. Surely they wouldn't go on the east side? Anna was too snobby for _doing it in the car_. Or was she? I didn't know anymore. I just wanted to get to them fast. We pulled up to Nick's car. His lights were on and the engine was off. Matt put on some pants and got out. I didn't want him out there alone so I followed. I held his hand tightly as we walked around the car (with distance).

"Urgh!" I protested. "What is that smell? It smells like…sulphur," I grimaced.

Matt leaned his body towards the car and slowly opened the door. Nick's limp body fell out and I heard another scream not realising that it was coming from me. Matt turned away and held me.

* * *

Dean and Sam:

"Hey ass but!" Dean's voice called to Sam.

"What!" an annoyed Sam answered from the bathroom. He prayed that it wasn't another lame ass joke, Dean had been bored all day and it was starting to get on Sam's nerves.

"I think…I may have found a case," Dean smirked as he heard Sam sigh. Dean had been bored all week, he had been on busty Asian beauty's dot com, but now even that bored him.

"Man, I thought we were going to stop for at least a week, until we hear back from Cas," Sam sighed coming out from the bathroom and sitting on the dining table to attend to his laptop. "Dude! What the hell?" he growled.

"What!" Dean smirked looking up at Sam from the bed, with innocent eyes.

"Busty Asian beauties dot com! Seriously?" Sam sighed exiting the page immediately.

"I was bored!" Dean shrugged and continued to stare at the article in the newspaper.

"What case?" Sam sighed. He would take a case any day than a rather bored Dean. He knew it would only get worse.

"A case that's not far from here, we'll be there by night fall," Dean looked up at Sam with pleading eyes. "A local teenage couple discovered their friends in a car," Dean explained.

"So what? Nothing out of the ordinary there!" Sam said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, except one of their friends died, the other is in a coma. And get this, the eye witnesses remembered smelling sulphur," Dean said cocky and impressed with himself.

"FINE!" Sam sighed. "Let's pack our things,"

"Already did mine," Dean smirked cheekily. He nodded towards the door. Sam looked and saw his suitcase all ready and packed.

"Fine, _I'll _pack and you get the Impala ready."

Once they were in the car and on the road Dean was much happy again. He wasn't bored, as he was where he belonged. His brother on the other hand was bored and longed for the motel room they had been staying in. But Sam knew that wasn't possible.

_RING RING!_

"What's that?" Sam asked frowning. Dean knew exactly what it was but knew Sam would go spare if he found out.

"…Dunno," Dean said shaking his head and trying out his best acting.

"Is…is that? Is that Dad's phone?" Sam asked frustrated as it was still ringing.

"FINE! You got it out of me!" Dean sighed opening the glove compartment box, just in time for it to stop ringing.

Sam grabbed his fathers' phone, and held back every memory he had of his father, it hurt and angered him too much. He pressed a button so the phone lit up.

"Huh," Sam breathed.

"What!" Dean said in panick looking at his brother then looking at the road. For some reason he got it in his head that maybe they had a missed call from their father, he knew it was logically impossible but still, since when was something logical in their world?

"14 missed calls from a…Sarah," Sam said frowning. "She's left a voice message," he said getting a message pop up on the phone. He pressed the relevant button and held it up too his ear.

"John Winchester! You evil minded git! You said you would be here to help her to help us! Whenever there was danger, we told you our location and you haven't shown! Or, do you know what, maybe you lied! Maybe you really are still an immature…I'm sorry," Sarah sighed. "You saw the newspaper surely, she smelt sulphur, Claire smelt Sulphur. You of all people know what that means! So get your ass down here and don't you even think about turning up at our house until this is resolved, I'll send you our address in a text message, I assume you forgot as you haven't visited since we've been back!" Sarah then hung up.

"Wow! That seemed long!" Dean said worried.

"It was a woman called Sarah," Sam said frowning deep in thought. "Where's the newspaper that you found the article?"

"On the back seat, why?" Dean frowned a little slower than his brother.

"She kept mentioning a Claire," Sam frowned and grabbed the paper and flicked through till he found the article.

"Wasn't that…?" Dean was about to say but Sam interrupted.

"The girl, she was the witness," Sam said in wonder of what this all meant.

"Well this just got interesting," Dean smirked suddenly driving the Impala faster to their destination.


	2. Raising Questions

Hey all, I thought since the first chapter was a little…well didn't give much away, I thought hey why not release chapter two! Please review and comment whether you think this is worth carrying on. I would really appreciate it xx.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters - Dean W, Sam W, or Castiel. However I do own Claire Winchester, Anna, Nick, Matt, Sarah, and Andrew.**

* * *

Raising Questions

"Claire!" Matt's desperate voice shouted trying to grab my attention from the staring crowd back at school.

"Matt!" I shouted back wanting to cry. It had been three days since the…whatever-the-hell-you-could-call-the-event was. I ran through the crowd and soon found comfort in his arms. "They won't stop staring with these eyes, as if we some how done this!" I sobbed in his chest. We didn't care anymore, we didn't care that people would see us upset or distressed there were more important things going on. Like Nick's funeral and whether Anna would have one next.

The bell rang for lesson and I was glad he had a lesson with me now. I looked up and nodded and we walked into the class room, which was noisy until we came in. With silent eyes watching us take our seats a new teacher came through the door.

He was tall but had some muscle, his brown hair looked shaggy, and his dark eyes met mine. He stared deeply into them, as if lost.

"Hello class my name is Sam…Mr Wood," he said a little embarrassed he had given his first name away. "Due to recent events," he paused to look at me. "Your teacher has been submitted into a hospital with…_minor_ injuries," he said obviously lying but everyone else fell for it. Don't ask me how I knew! I didn't even know! But something inside told me that it was more than _minor_ injuries.

"What?" everyone asked in unison and soon fell about in whispers and concerns, everyone except Matt and I. First Nick and Anna, and now our favourite teacher in the school, what was going on? Who was doing this?

"Calm down, note the fact that I said _minor_ injuries," Mr Wood repeated and let everybody calm down. He sat down and started to take the register. He stopped at the point where my name should be said. "Claire…_Winchester_?" he said in shock, like I should be a ghost, or someone who should never had been born.

"Here," I said composed but squeaking inside.

"Your parent's…" he went on.

"Yeah….?" I pushed him feeling eyes burn my face. Luckily Matt wasn't one of them he was too content on stopping the teacher making me blush with embarrassment.

"Sir do you have a point…?" Matt rudely interrupted.

"Sam…Mr Wood," A man shorter than Mr Wood burst into our class room making us all jump. "We have a…situation," he gulped. His dirty blonde hair seemed wet; he was wearing a p.e outfit and a sweat band on his head. What century did he live in? He searched through the girls in the room giving them a cheeky smile but then he stopped at me.

"Right," Mr Wood said quickly finishing the register. "Carry on with work you have previously been doing with your last teacher," he said completely flustered. It was as if he had never taught a class in his life.

Then without warning he left the room. He didn't come back! The bell went for the lesson to finish and everyone just walked out without a care. No-one had done the work, Matt and I did of course, but that's not the point. Something was going on, something – big! Every bone in my body told me that.

"What do you think is going on?" Matt asked me with a raised eyebrow as he held the door open for me.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I huffed.

"Strange how Sam, sorry _Mr Wood_, seemed shocked to see you," Matt said stating the obvious.

"I know," I laughed to myself. Maybe we were being paranoid. Our school counsellor told us it was normal after we had both experienced a traumatic event of finding our dead friend and a friend in a coma.

"Claire!" a familiar face popped out from around a corner. It wasn't an excited voice, it was more of a dead husky voice, that was saying my name with concern. This could only belong to one person.

"I was wondering when you would turn up!" I sighed giving him a look as he walked with Matt and I through the school.

"Hey Cas," Matt laughed giving him a nod. My socially deprived uncle just gave Matt a nice nod back and focused his attention back on too me.

"Still in the same clothes I see," I said looking him up and down in his trench coat, shirt, and tie. His short black hair always seemed to stay the same and he never got any stubble, so I knew he wasn't homeless. Maybe he just thought it was the trend.

"Claire, you have to go home," Castiel demanded giving me a fierce look. I stopped walking to look at him in shock. He always seemed the angelic type the few times I saw him, never the angry or demanding type.

"No," I replied questioning his authority.

"Claire there is dangerous things out there, things that do not concern you or Matt," he said moving his dark eyes up to Matt. "Go home, the pair of you,"

"Uncle Cas, I know you are scared for us, we found our best friends in a state! It would be inhumane if you weren't scared, but if we go home we will look even more suspect to our fellow pupils," I tried to argue. Castiel was normally one to come out with stories of ghosts, witches and get this vampires! You can thank freaking twilight for that old story now-a-days.

I waited for a response from my uncle, but I didn't get such a thing. He was too busy staring in on something behind me. Matt and I turned around to see Mr Wood and the other guy staring back at him. We turned back around and Castiel was gone.

"Man! I hate it when he does that!" Matt protested and slung his arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk.


	3. Answers Revealing More Questions

Just want to thank everyone who has subscribed! It means a lot it truly does! I hope you are subscribing for a good reason…? And I would love it if you told me your honest thoughts by reviewing! Thank you so much for subscribing and adding me and the story to the favourites! xxx.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters - Dean W, Sam W or Castiel. However I do own Claire Winchester, Anna, Matt, Nick, Sarah and Andrew.**

* * *

Answers Revealing More Questions

Twelve hours earlier:

"Dean it's midnight it's stupid to turn up at a strangers house and demand to know what's going on, and this Sarah person said in her message not to come to her house till it was resolved. DEAN!" Sam shouted from afar. He knew it was useless to try and convince his brother this was a bad idea, he wouldn't listen, but Sam would try.

Dean was intent on finding out who was involved in this, and the main suspect so far was Sarah. It could be a Demon imitating one of his Dad's old friends to try and get to him and his brother. He needed to know who this Sarah person was. Too his surprise there was lights on in the house, upstairs and downstairs. He planned to just tamper with the lock and break in but people were obviously still awake. So Dean knocked on the door.

Sam watched from afar confused as to why his brother was knocking on the front door. He decided to go and be with him, he wouldn't let his brother be foolish on his own, they were the only family each other had. Once Sam reached his brother the door slowly opened.

"Who's there!" A woman's voice asked from behind the door. Then a shot gun appeared round the side, Dean and Sam immediately put up there hands in a silent surrender. Only Sam recognised the voice.

"Sarah…?" Sam asked. He knew it was a long shot that this was the same voice, so when Dean looked at him as if to say _how did you know that?_ Sam just shrugged.

"John?" The woman asked sounding confused and putting the gun down and showing her face.

She was in a skimpy night gown and her short red hair was all messy. She obviously just woken up but Dean thought she looked like an angel.

"Well how do you do?" Dean said in his cocky little attitude.

"Um…Hi Sarah, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam said being the sensible one as-per-usual. "Our father was John,"

"Where's John?" she asked worried.

"Can we come in?" Dean asked fed up with the small talk and wanting to sit down on a nice comfy couch.

"Sure," Sarah smiled standing out the way of the door for them to come in.

Once inside Dean settled down on the couch, and Sam tried to stay as polite as possible by standing up. He searched the room looking at pictures of Sarah and a little girl with long blonde ringlet hair.

"John was my ex-boyfriend," Sarah said answering a silent question. She knew it was coming she wasn't dumb. "What happened too him?" she asked concerned but kept her I-don't-care attitude up.

"He died," Dean said and watched as her posture dropped and she found comfort in a sofa.

"How?" she said confused.

"Hunting accident," Dean stated to see if she knew about the real world.

"Demon right?" Sarah asked and put her face in her hands.

"Yes M'am," Dean sighed grabbing a chocolate sweet from the bowl in the centre of the coffee table.

"You need to help my daughter! You need to help Claire!" Sarah soon said in a load of tears and outburst.

"Ok, we will!" Sam said feeling a soft spot for this strange woman. "But first we need to know exactly what Claire saw," Sam tried to comfort her. Dean watched with little interest, he was up for a hunt not a crying session over his father who died a while back. He had done his grieving he didn't want too sit here and do it all over again, or offer sympathy too a woman he had a casual fling with.

"She heard rustling," Sarah sniffed. "Both her and Matt did, then a scream, so they went towards the scream knowing that Anna and Nick were there, but when they got there…it was too late," Sarah sniffed again and blew her nose. Sam stood up and looked at Dean. Dean knew exactly what Sam was saying to him _looks like we have a case! _

They left Sarah after they promised to protect Claire. A girl they didn't even know. Sam thought of ways they could keep their promise, aswell as keep hunting for whatever was killing teens out there.

Flashing lights made Dean stop the car and a policeman walked up to their window.

"Well how can I help you officer," Dean smiled to the man in uniform.

"The school's local teacher has just been found here, we're doing an investigation you need to take the long route I'm afraid," the officer said and pointed to the opposite direction to where they were headed.

"Thanks," Sam said to the officer.

"Hey, do you know where we could catch a good motel around here?" Dean asked not wanting to sound suspicious. After all they didn't want to look like they had just done something to the local teacher.

"Yeah the opposite direction to here, it's called _Mystic Nights_," the officer called bored of the boys and wanting to do his job.

"Thanks," Dean called winding the window back up and turning the Impala around to drive off towards the motel.

"I know how we can keep an eye on Claire and the hunt," Sam smirked knowing Dean would be too slow to catch on.

"How?" Dean asked confused concentrating on the road and looking out for the motel.

"Look's like we're going to play teachers," Sam smiled liking the idea of playing teacher _again_.

Dean looked at Sam his face a smile thinking it was something saucy but the amusement on Sam's face was different to his and Dean's face dropped.

* * *

Twelve hours later:

"Sammy I told you I didn't want to be the p.e teacher again!" Dean moaned after getting Sam out of his class.

"Seriously is that the big emergency?" Sam asked annoyed.

"No, there's been another attack," Dean sighed. "This time fatal, and it's another student," He was getting sick of the amount of dumb ass kids getting involved in demonic business and other crap!

"Let's go there," Sam said as Dean led the way to the tragic viewing.

A young girl slaughtered on the floor, lifeless, made Sam and Dean furious. It made them more intent on catching whoever killed this poor girl.

"The teachers say her name was Claire," Sam gulped, after asking some teachers a few questions. He didn't want to go back on his promise with Sarah.

"Not the one we were supposed to look after?" Dean asked realising that he was now officially this 'Claire's' body guard.

"Nope, I phoned Sarah and gave a description of this girl and it's not her daughter," Sam sighed slightly relieved but still felt sorry for the girl led on the floor before them. She didn't deserve this.

"Do you smell that?" Dean said sniffing the air.

"Yeah," Sam said his nose scrunched up at the smell. "It's Sulphur," he said confused. They knew they're demon troubles were far from over, but why be in the same place as Claire, Claire _Winchester_.

"So a _demon_?" Dean asked whispering the last part.

"Maybe," Sam said thinking. "I think I know why it might be here, whatever _it_ is," Sam sighed worried at what Deans reaction would be. He remembered the few encounters Dean bumped into other Winchesters. From going back in time to see their grandparents and mom, to seeing Alex as a shape shifter to his limp body in a tomb. Being a Winchester to them was automatically having bad luck.

"Why?" Dean asked confused, unaware of Claire Winchester.

"There is a Winchester in this school, a student, and get this, her name…Claire," Sam revealed waiting for Dean's face to turn shades of red, green and purple.

"That's ridiculous," Dean huffed suddenly walking, Sam followed. "Let's do some research into this Claire Winchester, and see who she really is,"

They were soon in the computer room digging up any info they could steal from archives etc. Dean was pleased to find no Claire Winchester birth records in America in nineteen ninety three. They only knew Claire's year of birth as Sam had a few records on her in the register on the school system.

"I got nothing in the birth records," Dean smiled leaning back in his chair.

"American birth records or English?" Sam asked frustrated that they would have to dig deeper.

"What are you talking about?" Dean sighed.

"Says in her school records she moved to America when she was six!" Sam sighed getting even more frustrated by the minute.

"So…she can't be related to us," Dean smiled and rubbed his hands together and stood up energetically. "Time to do some hunting," he grinned.

They made sure they logged out of the computers properly just in time for the bell to go, indicating the lesson ended, Sam didn't care about his class. He knew he wouldn't get into trouble for not being there for the entire lesson.

Dean and Sam walked around the corner checking to see if there were any _strange_ students. You know the usual black eyes, or black goo dripping from a students face.

But they both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a familiar face wearing a trench coat. He was bending down slightly to talk to a girl. Dean didn't recognise her but Sam saw that it was Claire Winchester and her boyfriend, and they were talking too…

"Dude what's Castiel doing here?" Dean asked confused and staring at them. Just then Castiel looked up and saw the pair of them, his eyes widened and Claire and Matt turned around just in time for Castiel to disappear.

"Well something weird is definatley going on in this school," Dean sighed.

Claire and Matt soon disappeared out of Sam and Dean's sight, Dean went to go after her, he demanded answers. But Sam stopped him in time for Castiel to be standing in front of them. He was looking slightly off colour, if that was even possible for an angel, Dean and Sam both thought it.

"Cas what the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded looking for Claire in the crowd.

"Dean you need to protect her! She may be the only saviour, apart from you, that can help with the apocalypse and life after it," Castiel urged. He showed no emotion yet, his eyes showed some hope. And Dean knew he was telling the truth.

"Ok," Dean nodded. He was completely flabbergasted, so only Sam could think to ask the most important question to them right now.

"Is it because she is a Winchester?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel replied only turning his head to speak to Sam.

"_Of course I won't get any thing more_," Sam whispered to himself. Castiel obviously heard.

"You weren't meant to find her yet," Castiel replied knowing the extent of the bombshell he was about to reveal to this family. He knew now wasn't the time to tell them. "Just focus on saving Claire Winchester," he said in an ordering tone before quickly vanishing.

"Well 'ain't that just peachy?" Dean sighed and stormed off to find this Claire.


	4. Demon Teacher

Thank you again to the many subscribers! However I am desperate for some Reviews! Please…? After all it's my birthday today :P x. Anyway thank you for reading this and I hope you like it! x.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester or Castiel. However I do own: Claire Winchester, Matt, Anna, Nick, Sarah, Andrew and Mr Barnstable.**

Demon Teacher

Chapter Four:

What the hell was wrong with everyone today? First these supposed 'teachers' and now my uncle Castiel. Matt seemed just as perplexed as I was, I could tell, his eyebrows were facing inward and he had that cute concentration face on him. Just looking at him made me feel slightly better. Ever since I first met him, he had always touched a place in my heart, he kept me grounded.

"We need answers," I said slightly more calm. He turned and looked into my eyes, whilst moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"I'll get them," he smiled leaning in and giving me a tender kiss.

"Claire! Claire Winchester!" a teacher yelled at me. It was Mr Barnstable! URGH!

"Go," I whispered and kissed him one more time before he ran off towards the library. I sighed and turned to face the most ugly man in history. His face was full of boils and acne – I knew he couldn't help it but he didn't have the most pleasing diet, if you call bringing in some cold burgers healthy! "What can I do for you sir?" I asked trying to flutter innocent eyes at him – it normally worked.

"My office now," he said walking infront of me so I could follow.

Something was off about this; number one, he didn't have an office just a class room, and number two I couldn't think of anything I had done that would lead me into getting into trouble with him, and number three, I had this strange temptation to push him into a burning fire right now – I didn't even know why! I shook my head of the evil thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked once we reached his class room. He was an English teacher so the room wasn't big compared to the science labs we had.

"I don't think the head master will be pleased to see you kissing in public," he snapped sitting down on his chair at his desk.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," I said trying to hide my confusion. He had seen me kiss Matt around school all the time. I mean we weren't a kissy type that were at it constantly but whenever we said hello or goodbye we made sure that our lips touched.

"You've had too many chances," he said very matter-of-fact.

"Exuse me?" I asked growing more concerned over this fat man, his breathing was heavy and I wondered if his bad diet and lack of exercise led him to have asthma.

"Don't back chat me girl!" he snapped and so did the pencil that he held in his hand. I stared at him in amazement this was really off character for him. My instincts told me to run, but the logical part of my mind said that maybe he was just taking something out on me.

"You have no idea do you?" he asked smirking, though his eyes told me he was enjoying the wrong part of our weird confrontation. He walked slowly to the door licking his already wet lips, and he locked it. He locked it? HE LOCKED IT!

"I should be going," I said smiling quickly and trying to run for the door.

"You're not going any where!" he smirked grabbing my wrist and pushing me to the floor.

Adrenaline pumped through my body as I got up and backed away against the wall, looking – no hoping for an exit. But he just moved closer towards me.

"Don't you want to know why mommy left daddy all those years ago?" he smirked looking at my reaction. I so desperately wanted to know! More than ever, mom never talked about it, all she said was he had an important job. "I can see into your soul Claire Winchester, I can see into everyone's. Although there is strong talk of your father in hell," he smirked flipping his head backwards as I smelt the same smell from Nick's murder and Anna's accident. He flipped his head forward again to reveal two black eyes.

"What the hell are you?" I said as bile rose up in my throat, with just a hint, well a hell of a lot of anger boiling up inside of me. How dare he say that my father was in hell! And something else told me that he wasn't wearing contacts to play a practical joke on me.

"Mm…you're strong, emotionally, you can keep it in! As for your brothers…" he said pulling a face to suggest that they were the opposite. Wait! I had brothers? "You don't know who they are…do you?" he asked amusement coming to his dead black eyes.

"Don't you dare…"

"Wow! He really made sure you had nothing to do with his life! He always was such a crap father," he said with distaste on his tongue. That. Was. The. Last. Straw.

My mind disconnected itself from my body, and I was in close range with one of the fold up table leg. My arm picked it up and swung it at the man's head infront of me. He made a loud thud on the ground. And the next thing I knew I was running down the corridor towards the library. That's where my safety was, I could feel it in my bones.

As soon as I saw the doors my legs carried me faster, and my arms outstretched pushing the cheap double doors open as I saw a furious Mr Barnstable coming round the corner. I kept running till I reached the computer section.

I stopped dead in my tracks to see Mr Wood, the unfashionable p.e teacher looking up at me with curious eyes. Matt turned to look at me his bloody nose told me something had happened. I walked closer and everyone's faces turned to worry.

"Crap! Sit down," the p.e teacher said pulling me a chair up. I looked at him confused, I felt fine. Actually my head was starting to hurt. "Sammy grab something to stop the bleeding," the p.e teacher ordered as he grabbed my shoulders and made me sit down.

"Bleeding?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Once sat down I started to shake from the adrenaline rush.

"Claire your head is bleeding," Matt politely pointed out too me.

"What?" I said confused and touched the sore spot on my head to feel something warm and sticky. I looked at my hand to see the red blood that belongs to me.

"Here you go Dean," _Sam_ said to the p.e teacher that was apparently called Dean.

"Claire Winchester!" Mr Barnstable's voice screamed as he entered the library.

Mr Barnstable stormed over, no ran over, and moved his hand at Dean making him fly into the air and hit some desks.

Something told me that this was going to get nasty.


	5. Unwanted Business

Hey all! Thank you so much to every single person that has read this! I am so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this! Now I hope not one of you are disappointed with this chapter as I spent a lot of time on it x. Thanks again xx.

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Castiel, Dean W, and Sam W. However I do own; Sarah, Andrew, Claire Winchester, Matt, Nick and Anna.**

Unwanted Business

"Oh you made a big mistake girly!" Mr Barnstable said, his head practically pouring with blood after I hit him with the table. The p.e teacher ran towards Mr Barnstable who flicked his hand and sent the teacher flying in the opposite direction.

"Go now!" Sam said standing up. Pure disgust filled his whole expression. I looked frantically for Matt who was trying to help the p.e teacher, who lead on the floor was now bleeding himself.

"I'm too powerful for you Sam," Mr Barnstable chuckled flicking his hand again and sending Sam flying across the room to be in the exact same position as the other teacher.

"What the hell are you!" I screamed at him, I was torn between running to help them to running at Mr Barnstable wanting to kick him or push him…something!

"Now Claire!" Mr Barnstable smiled coming towards me and picked me up using the collar of my shirt.

"NO!" Matt screamed slowly getting up – that's how I knew he was hurt, he was only going slowly.

"You're a Winchester you need to go out like one," Mr Barnstable smiled a horrible smile, as the walls started to shake. A bright light filled the room and an ear piercing noise screeched in our ears. Mr Barnstable's expression dropped, and then the noise became too unbearable.

"Go now!" A voice screamed over the sound.

Then just like a flash the noise, light, shaking walls were gone, and Mr Barnstable lay bleeding on the floor. My mind tried to process what had just happened, I looked up to see who the voice belonged too – Castiel.

"Cas," I smiled, I knew he didn't like physical contact so I metaphorically hugged him. My mind was feeling very blank as I tried to process what the hell had just happened, it hurt as if it was too much information to take in.

"Sam, Dean take them to the motel, she's about to faint any second," Castiel said and I frowned at him confused as my vision became blurry and I lost my balance.

* * *

Dean was furious at Castiel right now; he needed to blame someone for all this shit and crap that was being added to their troubles. He wanted to sort this Claire out then get out of this town as if it were some disease too them. He searched frantically through the hallways of the school and wondered when he would bump into Sam.

Sam wasn't as furious at Dean, infact he felt sorry for this Claire, if she was apart of their family he wanted to know if she had any crap, that maybe their really is a curse on the Winchesters. He searched every hallway until he wound up at the library just in time to see Matt walking in. Quietly he slipped in behind him and tried to act like a normal teacher.

Dean frustrated with this pointless search wanted to research on the school, find out if there might be some vengeful ghost in this freak that they call a school. He slipped in the library doors and winked at the little old lady at the reception of the library, when Sam caught his eye.

"What you doing here?" Dean asked Sam with curious eyes once he had reached him.

"Matt came in here," Sam replied nodding his head towards Matt's direction. He was sat at a computer staring intently at the screen and groaning every now and then. Dean didn't like the look of this bloke – thing is he didn't know why. "What you doing here?" Sam asked confused as Claire obviously hadn't come in here.

"Lost her, well never found her to begin with but – hey!" Dean smiled rubbing his stomach. "Got any food on you?" Dean asked already bored.

"You know you should give that belly a rest," Sam smirked and patted his toned stomach.

"You saying I'm fat?" Dean asked looking serious. He sighed and turned to look at Matt before turning back to Sam again. "Bitch,"

"Jerk," Sam replied trying not to laugh.

"You know when we get out of here we should have a serious talk with Cas," Dean said suddenly remembering he was furious.

"Hey, Dean…" Sam said a little off tone.

"I mean it Sam no more angels screwing us around using us like puppets!" Dean grunted and turned to face the reception woman only to notice that the little old lady wasn't there. "Hey where'd the…"  
"DEAN!" Sam shouted as Dean heard a loud crash from behind them. Dean turned around and he and Sam both ran towards the crash to see Matt lying on the floor surrounded by broken tables and chairs. The little old lady was knelt infront of him talking. As they got closer they could hear what she was saying.

"Where's Claire Winchester?" the hoarse voice asked. Sam prayed that he would lie, and Dean just wanted to kick the son of a bitch!

"I don't know," Matt winced in pain.

"You're lying!" the old lady hissed punching him in the face with all her force so that blood dripped out of his nose.

"Hey bitch!" Dean shouted with as much aggression as possible.

The old woman turned her head around like some sort of machine and flickered her black eyes at them. "Don't worry she won't be _you're _problem!" she hissed before the black smoke rose to the ceiling and she collapsed onto the wooden floor.

Sam ran to Matt to help him up and sit him up on one of the computer desks that Matt didn't crash into. Meanwhile Dean was checking the other victims pulse.

"Thanks," Matt winced.

"Anytime," Sam smiled waiting for some kind of response from Dean. He knew that he was checking for a pulse.

Dean looked up and shook his head.

"She's dead isn't she?" Matt asked Sam with concern for the old lady. Matt had no idea what had just happened, he was more concerned about Claire than he was with himself, as Claire seems to be a major factor in all of this.

"Yes," Sam replied feeling sorry for Matt – just another victim getting caught up in this.

Dean walked up to them wiping his hands after hiding the body in a closet in the library, he would deal with it later on. He looked at Matt and wondered what injuries he had, but for now his main concern was why Claire was so important in all of this.

"Matt," Sam started. "We heard her ask you about Claire, do you know why she is involved in all of this?" Sam asked hoping he would have the answer.

"No," Matt answered honestly.

They all jumped as the door flew open and a flustered Claire was staring at them from the other side of the room. She looked behind herself and suddenly ran towards the boys. Matt was delighted to see her but knew he couldn't run up too her and embrace her as he so desperately wanted too – to tell her everything will be fine. It was only until she got closer that all of them noticed she was bleeding.

"Crap! Sit down," Dean said noticing the gash on Claire's head. "Sammy grab something to stop the bleeding," Dean ordered, he didn't know what it was about this Claire, but he felt the urge to protect her like he would protect Sam. He grabbed Claire's shoulders and made her sit down.

"Bleeding?" Claire asked in a hoarse voice. All three boys wondered why she was so confused, especially as she started to shake.

"Claire your head is bleeding," Matt decided to let her know, too stop the confusion.

"What?" Claire said confused and touched the sore spot on her head to feel something warm and sticky. She looked at her hand to see the red blood that belongs to her. Everyone suddenly filled with worry for her.

"Here you go Dean," Sam said to Dean passing him a cloth that he found.

"Claire Winchester!" Mr Barnstable's voice screamed as he entered the library. Dean went to run for Mr Barnstable who flicked his hand and sent Dean flying into the air and landing on his arse.

"Oh you made a big mistake girly!" Mr Barnstable said, his head practically pouring with blood, the boys looked at Claire for answers but she was too transfixed with this man – she was scared. Anger boiled up in all their bodies.

"Go now!" Sam hissed at the man. Pure disgust filled his whole expression. Claire looked frantically for Matt who was trying to help Dean, who led on the floor now bleeding himself.

"I'm too powerful for you Sam," Mr Barnstable chuckled flicking his hand again and sending Sam flying across the room to be in the exact same position as Dean.

"What the hell are you!" Claire screamed at him.

"Now Claire!" Mr Barnstable smiled coming towards her picking her up using the collar of her shirt.

"NO!" Matt screamed slowly getting up due to his injuries.

"You're a Winchester you need to go out like one," Mr Barnstable smiled a horrible smile, as the walls started to shake. A bright light filled the room and an ear piercing noise screeched in their ears. Mr Barnstable's expression dropped, and then the noise became too unbearable.

"Go now!" A voice screamed over the sound.

Then just like a flash the noise, light, shaking walls were gone, and Mr Barnstable lay bleeding on the floor. The boys looked up to see a furious Castiel looking at the teacher.

"Cas," Claire smiled.

"Sam, Dean take them to the motel, she's about to faint any second," Castiel said and Claire frowned at him confused as she lost her balance and fell to the floor next to the slimy teacher.

Dean and Sam frantically ran until they reached Claire just to check she was still breathing.

"Is she ok?" Matt asked worried.

"She'll be fine," Castiel answered.

"Cas what the hell is going on?" Dean asked with all his fury and rage coming out in his expression and voice.

"Get her to the motel, and take him home," Castiel said before disappearing.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed to mid-air.

"Come on let's just take her to the motel," Sam sighed.

"Yeah well maybe then we'll get some answers," Dean growled picking Claire up single handily, it scared him to feel how dead she felt in his arms.

"Not likely," Sam laughed walking up to a rather frustrated Matt. "You need to get checked out at a hospital, go to matron and tell her…that you got into a fight with a stranger in school," Sam smiled patting him on the back as Dean exited the room with Claire to strap her in the backseat of the Impala.

"What about Claire?" Matt asked worried for her safety. "Where are you taking her?"

"She's safe, we'll have her ring you when she wakes up," Sam smiled leaving the room as well – only to leave a star-struck worried Matt in the library with two dead bodies.

Dean, Sam, and Claire reached the motel in no time. Dean carried Claire carefully up to their room and layed her on his bed. They both thought that she looked really peaceful, and she was lucky to be in a dream state.

"She'll wake up soon," Castiel said suddenly appearing behind them. They both turned around furiously, ready to grill him to get answers.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean growled. "Why the hell should we be this girl's body guard?"

"She is important to the saviour of the apocalypse," Castiel reminded them.

"Yeah well why does that make her our business?" Dean growled wanting to kick something.

"Calm down Dean," Sam warned knowing Dean's temper.

"NO!" Dean growled back. "I will not be this chick's body guard for the next only God knows how many months, when she obviously has help up there!" Dean said pointing to the sky getting angrier by the minute.

"Naturally a saviour is going to have archangels on her back, like you!" Castiel said, he was starting to get impatient with Dean, and Dean and Sam knew it.

"Well how should she be our freaking problem!" Dean screamed at Castiel.

"Because…!" Castiel shouted and took a moment to compose himself.

"Why Cas?" Dean pushed him.

"…she's your sister!" Cas sighed knowing the extent of the reaction from Dean.


	6. State of Bliss

Hey all, I am sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been busy and shizz! Thank you for the Reviews! I really appreciate it and will continue with this story! I hope you like this chapter, it's confusing yes, but not all the answers are going to be revealed until later! So don't worry you will get them! Any questions about this don't be afraid to ask! xx.

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Castiel, Dean W, and Sam W. However I do own; Sarah, Andrew, Claire Winchester, Matt, Nick and Anna.**

* * *

State of Bliss

War is a time to show your honour, your faith, to show how much you care about what you are fighting for. Right now my mind was at war with my body. My body told me that I was hurt; the throbbing in my head backed that theory up. However as I lay on the marble floor unconscious my mind tried to play tricks on me.

I was back in England, my home, I sat on the swing where my nursery used to be. It was nice here, peaceful, my mind was free to imagine whatever I wanted. I could just sit and imagine a set of flowers surrounding the floor. And suddenly the swing next to me was occupied.

"Hey Uncle Cas," I sighed dreamily in my state of bliss.

"Claire," he sighed staring straight ahead of him. I decided to join him in the staring, my mind completely blank of any thoughts.

"Funny," I chuckled. "Funny that you should be in my dream, I never dream about you, my mysterious uncle," I sighed still full of bliss, it was like I had been here my entire life.

"I intended this," he spoke plainly, nothing new there.

"This is my head," I smiled lamely.

"I knew this was your state of…bliss," he sighed fidgeting a bit – which was unlike him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly realising that a chunk of my bliss was about to be taken away.

"You were born by John Winchester, you were born to carry the saviour, you will help the saviour, and you _technically _are the saviour," he tried to explain but suddenly my dream like state gave me a question he needed to answer.

"A saviour for what?" I asked, lightly swinging.

"Heaven is at war, between itself and them," he explained. "Demons, every story I told you, every thing I said you didn't believe me. But I hope by doing this you believe me now," he said stepping off the swing and lightly touching my forehead. And then he was gone.

Images flashed infront of my eyes, images of _Dean _and _Sam_. People with black eyes, people who disappeared right infront of you, people who didn't look or act like people. They were something else, something unnatural, and Dean and Sam were killing them! Each and everyone of them! Then it stopped at a man, with dark hair and plenty of stubble on his face. Then it started shrivelling away like it was in a fire, but I so badly wanted it back, I wanted to hug him, those kind friendly but tortured eyes told me he wasn't in a state of bliss.

I shot awake inhaling a large breath of air. Uncle Cas, _Dean, _and _Sam. _Just stood their staring at me. Uncle Cas was the only one who didn't look worried or angry.

"Who are you?" I asked slightly out of breath. "All of you!" I said looking at Cas suspiciously.

"More importantly who the hell are you!" _Dean_ asked me.

"Exuse me?" I said a little disorientated. I suddenly noticed my surroundings, I was in some cheap motel – complete with a mini kitchen, dining table and chairs, and two beds. I wasn't lying on the floor but on one of the beds – it might aswell have been the floor as far as I was concerned. "Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions considering you kidnapped me!" I screamed suddenly getting up and running towards the door.

"No Claire please!" _Sam_ shouted after me. I stopped by the door and turned around, if they were kidnappers they would have stopped me, using force but something told me this Sam wasn't a kidnapper.

"What!" I growled turning around. Uncle Cas stayed staring at my eyes as I glared at the two men in front of me. Well first things first: "You're not teachers are you?" I asked them.

"Haha!" Dean laughed. "No sweet cheeks we're not!" something told me he was pissed off.

"Claire, you need to stay with us!" Sam urged. Dean immediately shot a surprised look at him.

"Are you sure about that Sammy? God knows what she is!" he protested looking at me up and down like he wasn't sure what I was.

"You already said that you checked for all that stuff!" Sam said trying to whisper but failing miserably.

Whilst they were debating what to do with me another thing sprung to my mind as Uncle Cas was continuing to stare at me. "Why are you here Uncle Cas?"

"_Uncle_ Cas!" Dean laughed. I was so glad that he found this amusing. "You have got to be kidding me! Tell me Claire is he from your dad's side or your mum's?" he said getting frustrated with every word that came out of his mouth. I wanted to know what I had done wrong, as far as I knew I hadn't even met him until this crazy day.

"It was a necessary precaution for the saviour," Uncle Cas spat at him.

"OH COME ON!" Dean shouted hysterically.

"_Saviour_," I whispered to myself. Uncle Cas said that too me in my dream. It was a dream right? "_My dream_," I whispered out loud. Could it be possible that Uncle Cas saw the same dream as me? What was it he said? _Heaven is at war, between itself and them_, _Demons, every story I told you, every thing I said you didn't believe me. But I hope by doing this you believe me now. _So these past few months that I knew him he was trying to…convince me. Make me believe that everything he said was true.

"Your _dream_!" Dean shouted he must have heard me in-between his argument with Sam.

I ignored him and looked at Uncle Cas – if he was my uncle. "I believe you," I said staring him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly as if he had never given out a thank you before.

"You're not my uncle are you?" I asked, Dean and Sam now silent focusing on mine and this persons conversation. Dean sighed when I said Uncle.

"No," the now stranger said back to me.

"Who are you?" I asked scared of the answer I was going to get back.

"I am an angel of the lord," he replied.

"_What!_" I breathed. That was logically impossible.

"How else could I have known about your dream, your state of bliss," he explained not moving any emotion in his face as he talked – being an angel would explain that. Well it would make sense seeing as they have no free will.

"So…when you said Heaven was at war that's what you meant?" I asked trying to understand.

"Yes," he replied.

"So you're not Castiel?" I asked now extremely confused.

"No, my name is Castiel," he replied.

"How am I the saviour?" I asked suddenly scared. I didn't want to be caught up in a war between heaven and hell.

"Yeah, Castiel how is she the saviour?" Dean butted in.

"Wait! Remind me again who the hell you are!" I growled.

"Is your father John Winchester?" Sam asked now butting in aswell.

"Yes, but I can't see what that has to do with it!" I said now extremely pissed off.

"Well call me your brother!" Dean shouted spreading his arms open. "Family hug?"


	7. Hidden Secrets

Hope you all like this chapter it's taken me a while to write it, as this leads up to one of the most important chapters of the whole story/ saga. Don't worry my plans for this fanfic are going to be BIG.

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Castiel, Dean W, and Sam W. However I do own; Sarah, Andrew, Claire Winchester, Matt, Nick and Anna.**

* * *

Hidden Secrets

Claire stood there looking at Dean in shock. This was too much for her – she didn't know how she should react so instead she simply walked out the door. Sam turned to Dean frustrated.

"Are you happy now!" he sighed wanting to tear his hair out.

"Sam she's nothing to us," Dean said going to the fridge and getting a beer. Sam watched as he un-popped the bottle and sat on the dining table looking at the sheets of information on Claire that were spread out on the table.

"No she's nothing to _you_!" Sam said as he watched a care free Dean sip away at his beer whilst reading the papers.

"Too right," he smirked quickly looking up at Sam then returning to his papers.

"Cas…talk some sense into him!" Sam said unsure of what to say.

"Dean has quite clearly made up his mind! Clearly he doesn't wasn't to protect the second most important person on this planet!" Castiel said before disappearing.

"See!" Sam said gesturing towards the space where Castiel just was. "You've even pissed off an angel!" he sighed sitting on the edge of his bed. He wanted to do a Castiel and Claire; he wanted to get away from this motel. He wanted to work out what to do next.

"There's something weird with her Sam," Dean eventually said after some silence.

"What do you mean!" Sam sighed knowing he was trying to find something wrong with their new found sister.

"When she found out Cas was an angel it was too easy!" Dean frowned whilst looking at the papers.

"Are you kidding me!" Sam growled.

"All right don't get your knickers in such a twist," Dean grunted.

"Keep finding things wrong with her, but like it or not, she was Dad's daughter, our sister," he growled grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

"_Pussy_," Dean whispered whilst continuing to look at the articles.

Sam was furious with Dean; Sam liked the fact that he had a sister, someone who had an outside view on things. He walked past the corner of the motel not sure where he was going. He didn't want to be stuck outside all night, and he certainly didn't want to return to the motel yet. Within minutes he found himself walking towards Claire's house. He wasn't quite sure why, he just felt like walking there.

Once he reached the door he stopped at the bell. Should he ring it? Before he had a time to answer his own question Sarah stepped out rather flustered with a bag of rubbish. She looked up at Sam surprised and unsure why he was here.

"Sam," she smiled up at him awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Claire in?" he asked. "I think I need to apologise to her," he said honestly looking at the floor.

"Yeah," Sarah replied also looking at the floor. "Listen," she said stopping him from walking in the door. "I'm sorry I never told you that she was your half sister, I knew your background and I didn't want her to make your living situation awkward," she explained starting to struggle with the rubbish.

"Oh listen it's fine," Sam smiled a little relieved that's all she had to say.

"Phew!" Sarah replied smiling. "Go ahead," she said jerking her head towards the door and continuing with the job she was doing originally.

Sam took his shoes off once he reached the door, he felt a little uncomfortable – maybe even a little naked, he never really bothered taking his shoes off anywhere – and he made his way up the large stairs to reveal a small landing. There was one door open and he heard Claire's voice from it. He stepped closer to listen in on what she was saying.

"I know," Claire's voice said – Sam assumed she was on the phone as there was no reply. "What am I supposed to do? I have to trust Castiel on this one!" she urged. "No! Matt you know why, that dream I had when I was little, well I am not so certain it was a dream," Claire sighed. "And I am most certain it's part of the reason we moved back to America,"

Sam sighed and thought that he would get caught eave's dropping soon enough so he decided to knock on the door. Claire gasped and quickly leaped to the door and was confused to see Sam's face.

"Matt I'm going to have to call you back, my brother is here," Claire smiled at Sam. "Yeah I love you Matt," Claire sighed before hanging up the phone.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked gesturing towards her room.

"Yeah sure," Claire sighed opening the door further. "I'm sorry I ran out," Claire sighed looking disappointed with her self.

"Hey don't worry about it, you had too much to deal with," Sam smiled wishing he understood and knew Claire a lot more. Claire smiled at him comfortably and put the phone back where it belonged. Sam looked around Claire's room, it was like a typical teenager's room, she had picture's of her and her friends plastered on the wall, Anna was in most of them and so was Nick and Matt. Claire looked with him as he sat on her double bed with satin sheets.

"I guess," Claire began. "I just, I always, all my life I wanted older brothers, someone to look out for me." Claire explained. "But when I went out with Matt I realised I didn't need brothers for that, my friends and my boyfriend already done that for me." Claire sighed sitting on a chair by her desk. "So I guess when you announced that you two were my brothers, I was shocked because I didn't know how bad I wanted it." Claire laughed. "That makes no sense at all does it? I guess I am saying I always knew that I was destined to have brothers but my friends filled in the hole for a while and you came along and uncovered it." She explained.

"I wish I knew what that felt like but I don't," Sam sighed realising he now wanted the same actions as Dean. To deal with whatever wants her then leave her with the family life she has. "So I guess why I am also here is because, have you been having any weird people look at you in school?" Sam started, his hunting senses started to kick off.

"You mean apart from the crazy ass teacher?" Claire smirked at Sam.

"Yeah that," Sam laughed.

"Well no," Claire sighed. "No-one,"

"Oh ok," Sam sighed. "Well we already know you smell sulphur, is there specific people that the black eyes have targeted?" Sam asked.

"_Black eyes_, by that I assume you mean Demons?" Claire said blatantly. She thought back to the dream where Castiel had shown her everything.

"Yes," Sam frowned. "How did you…?"

"Castiel, when I was out he visited me in my dream," Claire replied. "And no they don't target _specific_ people, just anyone that has been in contact with me," Claire sighed thinking of Matt.

"Thanks," Sam sighed looking at Claire apologetic for all she is going through. He really could see now that Claire didn't belong in the hunting world. "That really helps," he smiled.

"Do you mind leaving? I would love to catch up," Claire said really meaning it. "But I promised Anna I would visit her," she said grabbing her coat from behind the door and checking that her window was shut and all the plugs were switched off.

"She's awake?" Sam said standing up politely.

"No," Claire said plainly. "I just talk to her! You know because of that saying that they can here you when they are in a coma or unconscious," Claire smiled switching the bedroom light of before they both left the room.

"Well I hope she is ok," Sam smiled once they reached the front door.

"Me too," Claire laughed as they walked down her path.

"Well I'm going back to the motel you know where we are if you need us, or if you think you are in danger," Sam smiled wanting to stay with her.

"I know," Claire smiled walking in the opposite direction to where Sam was going.

Once Sam reached the motel he found Dean drooling on the table, his head stuck to the paper and a beer bottle in his hand. Typical that he should give up on research that easily, Sam smacked him around the head with his hand.

"What...what!" Dean coughed removing the paper from his face and wiping his chin.

"You're right," Sam said sitting on his bed trying not to laugh at Dean's dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah I know that," Dean said confused but tried to stay cocky. "Remind me how again?"

"Claire, she doesn't belong with us. And…" Sam stopped, remembering the mysterious phone call he overheard Claire have. "…there is something weird with her,"

"Apology accepted," Dean smirked moving towards his bed and flopping his body onto it. "We'll talk later about it, for now…sleep," Dean sighed closing his eyes.

"Pussy," Sam smirked lying down until his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was well into the night, Sam and Dean were dreaming away, until the cell that was on the counter between the two of them rang. Dean groaned and turned around ignoring it, stuffing the pillow on top of his head. Sam groaned knowing he was going to have to answer it, he turned over and flipped the cell open.

"Hello?" he groaned.

"Sam?" Sarah sniffed on the other end.

"Sarah," Sam shot up more alert, Dean joined him.

"Sam, is Claire with you!" She asked frantically.

"No, I thought she went to see Anna?" Sam asked and looked around for a time. Only to realise it was 4:00 am.

"She hasn't come back and her bed hasn't been slept in, I tried to get hold of Matt but his Dad said he thought he was here," Sarah sniffed again bursting into tears when Sam took too long to respond.

"Ok, calm down we'll be right over," Sam said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked worried as he saw Sam rushing around to get his clothes on.

"Get dressed," Sam ordered.

"Why?" Dean sighed getting up.

"It's Claire," Sam gulped shrugging into a vest top.

"What about her?" Dean groaned slowly getting his pants on.

"She's missing," Sam sighed trying not to be a pussy and cry.

Dean looked up at Sam and for the first time his whole body filled with concern for Claire, and he made a concerted effort to get dressed quickly.


	8. Revelations pt 1

Hey all so this chapter has a lot going in on it, so I decided to make two parts. It maybe very short but it is a lot to take in! Thanks for the reviews so far they really keep me going.

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel, or the Trickster. However I do own; Claire W, Sarah, Andrew, Anna, Nick, and Matt. **

**

* * *

**

Revelations pt 1

Sam and Dean practically ran to Sarah's house and banged on the door. Sarah was more than ready for them, with her tissue in her hand she opened the door, and she was surprised to see so much concern on their faces.

"Where's her room?" Dean said trying to stay calm.

"Upstairs," Sam answered. Dean gave him a confused look before running up the stairs with an EMF meter. "I'm sorry," Sam said trying to get Sarah to stop crying.

"It's not your fault," Sarah sniffed. She knew exactly what was going to happen after they found her, and the end result would hurt a lot more than what was happening now.

"We'll find her," Sam sighed rubbing her back in comfort.

"Sarah," a deep man's voice said by the doorway. Sam and Sarah both looked up at the man.

"What did they say Andrew?" Sarah sniffed feeling comfort by looking into her husbands eyes.

"She didn't turn up at the hospital," Andrew said eyeing Sam up carefully.

"Something's got her then, what's got her?" Sarah screamed at Sam, who was uncomfortable with the sudden mood swing.

Dean suddenly appeared next to Andrew. Dean looked up and down at the hench man next too him, and backed away a little. "Nothing in her room, no EMF no sulphur," Dean sighed knowing this was going to be hard. He wanted to get rid of this chick, but he wanted her to be safe.

"Then what are we thinking…shape-shifter? Vampire?" Sam said throwing things up into the air as if they had all the time in the world.

"No," Castiel said suddenly appearing.

"Cas!" Sarah said squinting whilst wiping her nose.

"Hello Sarah," Cas said a little uncomfortable and turned towards Dean and Andrew. "Andrew," Cas nodded.

"Seriously what the hell!" Dean said looking at Cas seriously ticked off with his manners for these people.

"She's in a warehouse about ten minutes away," Castiel explained.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"She went off the radar until a couple hours ago and then turned up in the warehouse," Castiel explained before disappearing.

"Let's go," Dean said walking out the door.

"I'm coming," Andrew said as Sam stood up. Sam tried to make himself look as big as possible next to this guy but nothing was working.

"All due respect, leave this to the professionals," Sam smiled waving bye to Sarah before walking out the front door and getting into the Impala.

"Jeez take your time," Dean grunted as the car started.

"We'll find her," Sam said trying to comfort Dean.

"I know," Dean smirked thinking Sam was over-reacting.

Sam was about to say something to Dean before they stumbled across some road blocks. Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Dean, they both thought this was all too a big coincidence.

"Hello boys," a traffic warden said dipping into his pocket and taking out a lolly pop. "Missed me?" he smirked.

"Exuse me, but do we know you?" Dean laughed and the traffic wardens face dropped. He leaned in and touched the two boy's shoulders and within a blink they were gone from the Impala.

* * *

My head pounded as I recalled in darkness the last – however long it was. Seeing Sam, talking about who was after me, and then walking to the hospital. Then what…a man sucking on a sweet walked past me hit me round the head and tried to take me somewhere. In fact where was I? My eyes shot open and I looked around me to see I was in a hospital. Suddenly all fear I had was gone, I was in a hospital fully clothed, and I was safe.

"Hi there," a very pretty woman smiled at me walking in. Her boobs were perfectly defined – probably fake – and her teeth were as white as paper, she was like something you would see from a cheesy TV show. "You're awake," she said seductively moving her lips – I'm no lesbian but she was completely coming on to me. "Doctors she's awake," she smiled going to the door and shouting down the corridor. "Doctor Sexy," she smiled when Dean walked in.

"Dean," I smiled happy to see him. "Wait you're not a doctor what are you doing here?" I asked my head hurting again. I wanted to know why all these baddies wanted to go for my head.

"Come on let's get you out of here," he smiled helping me out of my hospital bed. I looked at him confused as he showed general concern for me.

"Why? It's a hospital I'm fine," I frowned at him.

"Claire," Sam said also wearing a doctor's outfit.

"Ok what's with all the doctors costume? Are you hunting something?" I asked completely confused.

"This isn't real!" Sam said grabbing my shoulders as if urging me to wake up.

"Yes it is," I said looking around. But when I looked around properly, every doctor walking around was too extremely perfect, and every patient was too ugly. "How is this possible?" I asked wanting to bury my head in the sand.

"Trickster," Dean and Sam muttered at the same time.

"Hey you!" A man screamed running around the corner. Dean passed me to Sam so he could help me stand up properly.

"How can I help you?" Dean asked with his cheeky grin.

"You killed my wife! You didn't give her the treatment she needed!" he said practically in tears. I really felt for this guy, but I had to remind myself that apparently this wasn't real.

"Listen buddy, you're not real, this isn't real! You can't hurt me!" Dean said turning to us and rolling his eyes.

"Oh really!" the guy said pulling out a gun and within seconds fired two rounds on him.

"Dean!" Sam and I screamed in unison.

Suddenly all pain in my body ran away, and we were next to Dean trying to help him. Sam looked at him on the floor bleeding wondering what to do.

"You're the doctor," Dean said grabbing onto his white coat and staining it with blood.

"Ok," Sam nodded. "But this isn't real!" he reminded him.

"You have all the equipment use it!" Dean urged whilst in agony on the cold floor.

"Help me get him up?" Sam asked me.

"Sure," I nodded grabbing one of Dean's arms and putting it around my shoulder.

Sam ordered a nurse to bring a crash cart and before we knew it we were in surgery. Sam seemed to turn off his mind, as I handed him various objects that he asked for, it wasn't until half way through the surgery that I noticed that I didn't actually know what the object was called that I was handing too him.

"Done," Sam smiled. "Done!"

"Thank God!" Dean groaned from the table. I couldn't help but let a little giggle slip. Then everyone froze apart from the three of us.

"Well done!" a man said clapping his hands and shaking his head at us. I frowned a little confused and Sam backed into me.

"What do you want?" Sam's voice was fierce but powerful.

"Play the part," he smirked clapping his hands as the scene changed in the blink of an eye.

I was sitting in a red chair with the title above my head reading _this is your life_. I frowned confused as a familiar looking man stepped out with a red book. I looked infront of me and Sam and Dean seemed to be in the audience.

"Claire, this is your life!" The man smiled and started laughing as the audience clapped him away. "Now Claire can you answer me this question?" the man said jumping straight into it.

"Sure," I smiled unaware of what I was doing here.

"Your family tell us that there was a _dream _you had when you were little, what was that?" the man asked as my expression dropped.

I gulped and looked at Sam and Dean for help.


	9. Trick up the Sleeve

Hey all part two to previous chapter will be concluded after this one, you will have to wait a little while for that maybe at least three days as I am working for a while! But I will try my hardest too make it the shortest time possible! Anyway hope this chapter is ok as again I didn't have much time to write it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Sam W, Dean W, Castiel or the Trickster. However I do own: Claire W, Matt, Sarah, Andrew, Nick and Anna. **

Trick up the Sleeve

I gulped and looked at Sam and Dean for help. I didn't want to go down this route not now, not ever! I wanted Matt here with me! The familiar man looked down at me still waiting for an answer.

"Dream!" I gulped trying out my best acting skills

"Well here is someone who does know!" The man smiled clapping his hands as we waited for the person to appear through the whole in the staging. A flustered Matt walked out as if he had been pushed and was blinded by a light shining at him. Everyone cheered and clapped whereas Dean and Sam just stayed still, intrigued as too what I had too say.

"MATT!" I said shocked running up too him and giving him a hug.

"Claire," he whispered in my ear embracing my hug and breathing in my scent.

"What's up?" I asked looking up at him and his unusual husky voice.

"Nothing," he smiled stroking my cheek and giving me a quick kiss.

"AWW!" the audience said as we finished kissing and hugged.

"Tell us about the dream!" the man said on stage holding his microphone in his hand as if he were bored.

"Listen, I don't know where the hell I am!" Matt shouted. "But…that is nothing for you to be concerned with!" Matt bellowed and left the whole room in a stunned silence.

"FINE!" the man said. "Bring out our next guest!"

"Claire," a smooth but weird voice called my name from the stage. My facial expression dropped and I wanted to hide in a corner or something. The voice bought back so many memories. _I'm going to get you Claire, you're the saviour, but we don't want that_. That was the conversation that rang through my head ever since I was six.

"Hey what kind of sick joke is this?" Dean said in his rough voice standing up to join us on the stage, Sam following him.

"You need to stop this now," Sam told the man more quietly. Suddenly the whole scene froze except the four of us. It was weird, like we were skipping time or something. Suddenly the man rolled his eyes and morphed into a weird man.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean growled going towards the man but being stopped by Sam.

"_What is he?_" I whispered in Sam's ear quietly.

"_Trickster_," Dean quietly replied for him whilst trying to keep his calm.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to go!" the trickster said under his breath.

"Why should we give a damn?" I shouted watching the hole in the staging waiting for the face that belonged to the voice of my dream.

"Wrong answer!" He smiled clicking his hands and the whole scene changed again.

"Hello there," a weird man said in a Chinese accent. Dean and Sam were in some weird stands with a hammer like object waiting to hit them at any second. "And welcome to million dollar question!" He smiled and the audience cheered.

"What the hell!" Dean said realising he can't get out of the stand.

Matt and I were in a stand with other people and had a badge on our shirt. I was number seven and Matt was number eight. "What is this _trickster_?" I asked concern filled my body for Dean and Sam.

"Just a wild guess, but I think the clue is in the name," Matt replied quietly.

"Now," the man smiled. "First question please, who is the oldest?" he asked a very confused Sam and Dean.

"Umm…" Sam said worried at what the hammer would hit. "Number six?" Sam asked wincing. A loud beeper went off and the hammer fell and hit Sam right in the balls. The audience laughed and I stood up from my seat wanting to run to him to check if he was ok. Matt grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"I'm ok," Sam winced looking at Dean and then at me.

"Question two please, Dean who is the daddy?" the weird Chinese man asked. Dean gulped as he looked at the hammer then he turned to Sam.

"What do I do? What's the answer?" Dean asked Sam wanting to rush him.

"I don't know!" Sam shouted still in agony. "Wait!" he said having an epiphany. "Play the part," Sam said.

"What!" Dean asked flabbergasted.

"Just let your mind go and say the first thing that comes to your head," Sam said knowing he was right.

"Answer please," the Chinese man smiled.

"Number…eight?" Dean said. He looked up seeing who number eight was, I looked around for the same number only to realise it was Matt's. My face dropped and Matt looked confused. We all waited to see if it was the right answer.

"Correct," the Chinese man smiled and nodded as the audience clapped and confetti fell from the ceiling.

Matt and I looked at each other confused and Sam and Dean looked at us for the answer. But none of us knew what the question meant.

"Stop!" a loud voice said bashing through part of the staging.

"Castiel!" we all shouted in unison.


	10. Revelations pt 2

So yeah…I spent a little more time on this one, as I tried to link it in to an actual episode of supernatural but my version of it! I hope most of you can spot the simple signs and hints I am giving you guys as to where this story is leading, but don't worry you _will_ get answers! Thanks again for reviews, I found out how to make reviews anonymous – so hopefully it's worked! Enjoy part 2 please R and R! x.

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Castiel, Dean W, Sam W, or the Trickster. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Sarah, Andrew, Nick, and Anna. **

Revelations pt 2

Sam, Dean, Claire, and Matt all looked at a panting Castiel who somehow crashed through the staging. For an Angel Castiel was seriously ticked off. Matt was the only one out of the whole of them who wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"You need to get out, the trickster is not who you think he is…" Castiel stopped, as if his mouth had been glued together.

"Castiel what's wrong?" Claire asked worried whilst clinging on to Matt's hand, she stepped forward. Sam and Dean felt helpless whilst stuck in the weird boxes.

Castiel went to speak, but found out that is wasn't possible. The trickster found enjoyment in all of this and smiled before clapping his hands and emerging before the audience. He smiled at Castiel and waved his hand to send him away, he didn't need his brothers' involvement in all of this. He was bored with making people have sex with what they thought were aliens, he wanted to show Dean, Sam, and Claire what they needed to do. He actually wanted to _help_ for once, but in his own way, and he wanted to have fun at the same time.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Dean said in his deep voice. He knew Castiel was the one person who could help them get out of this, but now he was gone.

"Sorry he's a bit tied up," the trickster smirked. "You must be Claire," he turned around to face a nervous Claire who clutched subconsciously at her stomach. She felt bile come up to her throat as the trickster looked at her.

"Sorry you've mistaken me for someone else," she spat. The thought of Castiel in danger worried her.

Sam smirked at Dean, and Dean nodded. They both knew there was a little bit of hunter in her. Matt clutched at Claire's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Where did you take him?" Matt asked wanting some involvement in this odd conversation.

"Back to life!" Trickster smirked clapping his hands ignoring Matt's question. Sam, Dean, and Claire suddenly found themselves in an apartment, like the one Sam and Dean were staying in now, but a little nicer, like fresh paint was painted on the walls, and there was an extra bed.

"What the hell?" Sam said looking around.

"Well ain't this a picnic in the park?" Dean sighed, and the audience laughed.

"Where's Matt?" Claire asked concerned. Dean and Sam looked at each other and wondered if he was dead or just being held somewhere, either way they both knew they had to play the part. "Just play the part," Sam sighed.

2 hours later

"Hi there Dean, there is some beer in the fridge would you like some?" Sam smiled at Dean.

"Thanks bro, I would love one," Dean smiled holding out his hand.

"Bitch," Sam smirked sitting down, knowing it was something he and his brother did in awkward situations.

"Jerk," Dean smirked taking a sip from the beer can. The audience laughed and Claire rolled her eyes whilst flicking at a magazine on the bed. She was bored, and worried for Matt. She had no idea how long they had been here, and she had no idea how long it would last.

"I can't take it!" Claire screamed rolling off the bed.

"Ditto," Dean muttered under his breath.

"No, I need to find Matt," Claire screamed and ignored the audience's reaction of _Ohh!_

"Claire," Sam said grabbing her arm carefully. "Just play the part," he muttered smiling to the audience.

"No Sam! This is stupid we should be fighting this…thing and getting the hell out of here to find Matt and Castiel!" Claire urged pleadingly.

"She's right!" Dean sighed standing up. "It's enough,"

"No, we need to play the part!" Sam growled having a plan but not intending to share it.

"What's the point Sammy?" Dean asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shh!" Claire said. Both boys turned to look at her confused. "The audience, they've stopped," she smiled as she shrugged Sam off. They both listened to hear nothing. Both Sam and Dean knew something was up.

"Well we have stopped playing the part," Sam pondered.

Claire didn't care she saw it as a perfect opportunity to march to the door and open it only to see the trickster at the door and have the audience clap as he walked in and pushed Claire in with him.

"Hey there," He smirked doing cheesy hand gesture's towards the audience.

"Get us out of here, now!" Claire glared at the trickster. He practically laughed in her face.

"Don't think that your part isn't important," he leaned down to her height, even though she wasn't that small.

"I know, I am the saviour, big woop!" She rolled her eyes, whilst thinking of running to the door.

"Castiel!" Sam shouted with glee as Castiel appeared at the door battered and bruised.

"Shit! Dude are you ok?" Dean asked stepping closer towards him.

"I'm fine," Castiel glared at the trickster who laughed but continued to stare at Claire, which was beginning to concern Sam and Dean.

"He's not a trickster he's an angel," Castiel said quickly before the trickster had a chance to make him disappear again. "Brother, stop this!" Castiel urged eyeing up Dean and Claire.

Dean nodded and started to move closer to Claire, who seemed to be unable to move whilst under the tricksters stare. Claire swallowed away the lump in her throat in order to try and speak.

"They need to play the part," the trickster mouthed slowly as he talked through his teeth. He waved his arm and Dean went crashing into the dinning table, Sam knew then that Claire was in danger so ran for her, but the trickster was ahead of him and made a school girl appear infront of him with a chainsaw. And for Castiel he put another girl infront of him that looked slightly like Claire. "Now for you," he smiled at Claire whilst he walked infront of her until she was backed up against a wall. "I need to play my part too, then I'm done," he said the last three words clear enough for Castiel and anyone outside the building to hear.

"What!" Claire asked confused. "I thought I had to play my part?" Claire asked.

"Yes you do, but unfortunately I come first," he smirked and sent his fist flying into Claire's lower stomach and womb. With great force he managed to rip her skin open and carry on until the blood started to pour from her body and he managed to harm what he wanted too. He stopped, pulled his hand out in time for Castiel to appear behind him and push him into the protective circle he drew earlier with chalk.

The trickster, covered in Claire's blood, looked up at Castiel surprised and hurt. Castiel look away in shame, as the scene disappeared and revealed an ordinary warehouse.

Claire slumped to the floor in agony, her eyes becoming fuzzy and disorientated, as Dean saw her quickly got up and rushed too her, Sam now free of the chainsaw girl ran to help as well, both of them concerned for their new found sister.


	11. Unwanted Actions

Hey all! I think it is safe to say I have a number one fan! And I appreciate ALL the reviews from Magical Faerie, they make me want to write TONS more! Thanks to everyone else for subscribing and I hope you all like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own; Castiel, Sam W, Dean W, or the Trickster, or Zachariah. However I do own, Claire W, Matt, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Unwanted Actions

Pain ran through my entire body, stabbing at my stomach like a thousand knives penetrating it all at once. Sam and Dean ran over too me as quick as they could as my eyes began to loose all focus I had. Then I blacked out, the pain increased – if that was even possible, and I opened my eyes again to feel wind against my limp body. I was being carried, by someone who was breathing heavily – they were angry I could sense it through my vivid pain.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dean grunted, I guessed he was the one carrying me.

"Shush Claire, everything is going to be ok," Sam's voice said from afar. Was I even making a sound? I couldn't tell. I blacked out again.

Then the pain burned, burned so hard through my stomach as a warm comforting light seemed to argue with the pain. Like it was trying to heal me. All I could think of to describe it was, like fire fighting with water. You weren't sure who would win. Then I shot up and inhaled a deep breath, my eyes wide as if I had just had too much adrenaline. And I noticed the pain was slowly going away. I looked down at my stomach to see my clothes soaked in blood but no visible cut or bruise. I looked up too see a weird man staring at me, the top part of his head was bald, but the sides had grey/white short hair. He looked like he was at the end of his Middle aged life, and enduring the late fifties. He smiled at me a wicked smile that bought memories back to my mind; I forced them away as quick as I could.

"This is a one off," he said smirking and turning around to a relieved Sam and Dean when I looked at them and smiled.

"We know Zachariah," Sam smiled gratefully. Dean looked suspicious.

"What do you want in return? If you think I am saying yes you got another thing coming!" He growled through his teeth and focused all his attention on the man infront of me.

"I only want something from Claire, and I will ask her for it, when I am ready," he smiled at them turned and nodded his head at me before disappearing.

"Glad you are feeling better Claire," Castiel said emotionless from the other side of the room, he had been there the whole time but he seemed afraid of the man – which was weird for Castiel.

"Yeah me too," Dean grunted pretending not to care but as he grabbed his beer he looked at me, grinned, and winked.

"Now, we need to get your things," Sam said going to get the keys for the dusty car but being stopped by Dean.

"Dude she's not coming with us!" Dean said looking at him like he was some dumbass kid.

"I'm going for a walk," I said still feeling a little stiff and not wanting to be in a room whilst they were arguing. "Can I borrow a shirt, or a jacket, or something? WAIT!" I stopped in panick. "Where's Matt?"

"We took him home, he was knocked out, but Castiel knew he would be ok," Sam explained looking at me, Dean didn't take his eyes off Sam's.

"I have a jacket on the seat, take care of it," Dean growled, he was obviously still furious at Sam.

"Thanks," I muttered as I grabbed it and managed to get out of the hotel.

I managed to get out of the car park in time for Matt to bump into me. He looked shocked to see me and moved his eyes down to my stomach only to see a jacket in the way of the bloody shirt.

"You're alive," he sighed with relief.

"Yeah, so are you," I giggled feeling the awkwardness of this conversation.

"I…I…I don't know what to say," Matt said rubbing the back of his head, something he always did when he was confused.

"Don't worry I'll speak," I sighed. "I'm sorry you got dragged into all this family crap! I…I didn't want that! I didn't want to endanger your life like that! I didn't know the consequences, but now that I do, I…" I struggled to find the words that would follow next. But I knew that it would hurt me too much. But I had to do it! After all I might be travelling around the state with my two half brothers and always be in danger. But for now that was out of the question, Dean obviously didn't want it too, and he seemed like the alpha male.

"Don't…" Matt said interrupting me. "…just think of here and now," he pleaded and leaned in giving me a kiss. "I'm just glad you are ok, I didn't know what happened to you, I was in some dark place, but I couldn't tell if I had blacked out or not! Weirdest experience I have ever had," he chuckled. "But I do know the whole time I was thinking of you," he smirked leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"I needed that," I smirked.

"Good, now tell your brothers you're coming home with me," he smiled. I needed it, I needed a night in with my boyfriend, making him watch girly films – secretly he enjoyed it.

However I looked at the motel and I wanted to stay there, yeah the ordinary thing was great but it was boring. Maybe I had an important part to play…but then again I wasn't ready. So tomorrow will have to be discussion day with Sam and Dean, and whether I would stay with them or not. But tonight I was going to do one last ordinary thing.

"Ok I'll meet you at yours? This might take a while," I sighed.

"Sure," he smiled giving me a kiss then walking off in the opposite direction. I straightened myself out and stood looking at the motel door, it was still open and things didn't look pretty. I walked up the steps and reached the door. Dean had Sam pinned against a wall.

"What is it about her that is making you so…so delusional about this situation?" Sam asked looking rather hot and bothered.

"She is not going to be a part of this family! I won't let her!" Dean spat, that right there let me know they were talking about me.

Dean had more emotional mood swings than a woman did on her period! I stood at the door my hands turned to fists and my eyes welled up at the hurtful comment. Sam looked at me apologetically and sighed. Dean looked confused and eventually turned to see my face in the doorway.

I couldn't look at him, so I ran, ran as far away from the motel as possible. I didn't even bother to reply as Dean called for my name. The only time I stopped was when Castiel got in my way. For some reason I found myself blaming him.

"Why? Why did you have to be here? If it wasn't for you they wouldn't have found me! I would have never known them!" I screamed knowing what I was saying was untrue but I couldn't help it.

And then something weird happened, he opened his arms and wrapped them around me. If I wasn't mistaken he was hugging me, letting me cry, and then eventually it got too much for him and he let go. The first human emotion from Castiel I had ever seen, and I suddenly felt guilty for having a go at him.

"Sam would like to speak to you," Castiel said emotionless.

"Ok," I sniffed.

"Walk back to the motel," he said disappearing again.

With his orders I walked back to the motel, and bumped into Sam, only he was surprised to see my blotchy red face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Sam sighed looking at the floor.

"I'm only sorry that you met me," I sniffed.

"SAM!" Dean shouted. "Get back in here,"

"I'll talk sense into him," Sam growled annoyed.

"I…" I said to stop him from walking off. "…I don't know if I want it,"

He sighed and ignored me walking off into the motel. And I knew then I did not have a say in what was going to happen to me next.


	12. Stung by a Goodbye

So I feel a little guilty for not updating much over the weekend and decided to post two in one day! Because I am just nice like that apparently. So I hope you enjoy it and we are almost coming to the end of the first story of Claire Winchester, yes people there will be more!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Castiel, Sam W, Dean W, or the Trickster. However I do own, Claire W, Matt, Anna, Nick, Sarah, and Andrew. **

Stung by a Goodbye

After facing near death, I was at a complete loss as too how I was going to live the rest of my life. I knew the dangers of staying in this town, Sam and Dean were still fighting about it. But as I sat on the curb looking at the Impala, I wasn't sure whether I was save without my new brothers. I wasn't sure if I could protect my parents, my friends, if I stayed here without them. I tried to think of countless ways that I could still keep in contact with my parent's without some supernatural force snatching them and threatening to kill them. They didn't even know about my recent kidnapping and social meetings with demons.

The motel door slammed shut and I could only guess that it was Dean. He stomped straight past me and went to the vending machine punching it dramatically before putting a dollar in. The door swung open again – less forcefully this time – and Sam appeared at my side, sitting next to me on the curb.

"What's my fate?" I jokingly said as if this was some weird movie.

Sam laughed that weird laugh he had when he found something stupid but funny. "Up to you," he said looking at his hands. Something told me that was a blatant lie. "Stay here, endanger your friends and your family aswell as yourself, or come with us and have protection with you always," he sighed.

Without any warning I suddenly got a wave of sadness across my whole body.

"It won't be easy," Sam sighed all moody and trying to hide is emotion. "You will be travelling from school to school, you won't have time to keep friends, and you'll have to dump that boyfriend of yours. Life will be different, but like it or not your involved in this somehow! And until we get some answers, you're in permanent danger,"

"Sounds like I don't really have a choice," I laughed as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Have you watched the new Harry Potter film?" I asked, after a few moments silence. Sam shook his head failing to notice the connection with our situation. "There is a character called Hermione in it, she casts a spell at the very beginning, which makes her parents forget her, every memory they have of her wiped," I paused looking at Sam's confused face. "I didn't get it at the time, why didn't she just leave and let them know she still exists? But I think it was for her good as much as theirs, knowing that they were in a happy place without her," Sam looked at me as if he knew what it felt like, his eyes became watery and suddenly he was sharing the same emotion but managing to keep the tears in. He grabbed me and hugged me tight as I sobbed into his chest. "I don't want my mum to be permanently worried about me, and I won't be able to keep ringing her telling her I wish she was here with us," I balled.

"You'll be able to contact her every now and then," Sam said trying to reassure me and rub my back.

"Guess you're staying with us then," Dean commented as he stood infront of us.

"Yeah," I replied nodding trying to wipe the tears from my face. Sam sighed obviously irritated by Dean.

"Well, pack your crap we're leaving!" he said twiddling his keys in his hands and pointing to get in the car.

I got up and took my place in the back seat. The Impala was probably one of my favourite cars in the world. It had a weird sense of freedom to it. Like anyone who was destined to be with a Winchester, this car would always feel like home. It was the only thing that held personal possessions which stayed in the same place.

Sam got in the passenger seat and Dean, to no surprise, was driving. To fill the silence he put in a very old cassette tape and drummed his fingers along to the music. We were a good ten minutes from my house – my mum's house. And I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't wanted – by Dean. And I knew that I had to show him I wasn't some dumbass kid.

I didn't know how I would tell my parents about all this; how I would say that I couldn't stay with them any more. Andrew (my step-dad) would be furious and blame Dean and Sam saying that one of them was my lover – or something stupid like that. Mum would burst into a ball of emotions, and beg me to stay. I couldn't take it I wouldn't take it.

"We need to take a detour," I blurted leaning in towards Dean and Sam.

"Listen, I 'ain't some taxi driver, that will drop you off and take you to other places after you're finished, not like someone's bitch," Dean replied. At this moment I didn't care that he didn't accept me yet; I didn't quite accept him as my brother. But I didn't deserve all the emotion he was piling on me.

"You know, for a tough guy you 'ain't half acting like a pussy," I shouted too him. Sam tried not to laugh and Dean became silent. "I want to say goodbye to my boyfriend first," I gulped. He was the one person I wanted – no needed to say goodbye too. I knew that there was more chance of seeing my parent's again than there was Matt. He would move on find another girl, move from this town, which was full of memories and sweet times.

"Where does he live?" Dean sighed giving in and trying to ignore his brothers giggles beside him.

I told him the address and with in seconds Dean turned the car around and we were in front of Matt's house. Two people lived in this house, but it still had four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. I never understood that.

"We'll wait here," Dean said. I knew I had hit a raw nerve, but I didn't care. My whole life was changing in one day, new courses appearing that may lead to no future at all – for some.

I got out the car and started to walk to Matt's house. I didn't know whether to take the key under the plant pot and open the door myself like I normally did. But I needed to show something was off so I knocked. And I nervously waited for him to answer, and then I realised I had no idea how I was going to do this.

* * *

"Dude, you don't need to be so hard on her. It's not as if any of this easy for her or us," Sam decided to state whilst they waited for Claire. Sam was worried for his new found sister. The last thing they wanted to do was involve another person in their quest to fight off the apocalypse.

"Sammy, I have never lived with a…girl before," Dean grunted feeling slightly embarrassed. "The longest time was probably two weeks," he decided to add so he didn't look like a complete douche.

Sam burst into hysterics. "Is that what has been bothering you?" Sam sighed with relief.

Dean's face stayed emotionless.

"Really, there's nothing to worry about. They have their once a month crab-y-ness, get over it, and be back to being normal," Sam laughed. He noticed it had been a long time since he laughed so he decided to take advantage of it.

"Dude, she's like a stranger to us," Dean sighed adding a serious tone in the air.

They heard Matt's front door open and both turned to look as a confused Matt stepped out. They didn't want to feel like they were intruding on the conversation, but they were both interested in how this turned out. Both of them worried if Claire would be able to keep it together just to say goodbye. Of course it then started raining, so Dean turned the radiator up and Sam cleared the fog off the window so he could see how it was going.

"Jeez! How long are we going to be sat here?" Dean asked getting impatient and wanting to leave this town. Truth be told, he felt a little sympathy for Claire, but he just refused to let her in. Sam knew it would only be a matter of time before that changed.

"Weren't you worried one bit when the trickster took her?" Sam turned to Dean too see him gulp.

"Why should I have been worried?" Dean stated trying to keep the hard nut façade up. But then he remembered what Claire said to him in the car _'you know for a tough guy you 'ain't half acting like a pussy_.' What got to him was how right she was. He was bottling his emotions up because he was scared. "Yes," Dean replied and jumped as the car door opened and a shivering Claire sat in the car dripping water everywhere. Dean would have complained but she was too upset. So he just settled with "You ok?"

"Just drive," Claire huffed holding back the tears.

* * *

I waited nervously by Matt's door, continually looking back at my brothers to check they were still there. I wanted to have an easy escape route if this failed. Matt slowly opened the door and stepped out. His beautiful blue eyes looked at me confused. I looked at him hating myself for what I was about to do.

"Claire?" he said rubbing his head. He was probably catching up on some sleep. The trickster tired me out, him and his stupid games.

"Matt," I sighed holding his hands. "You now, I'll always love you," I started trying to hold back tears, fight past this and come off as heartless too him.

"What are your brothers doing here?" he asked his perfect face grew with more confusion.

"Matt," I said softly touching his face and moving it so that it was facing me.

"Claire you're scaring me, what's going on?" he said his lips trembling. That could be because of the rain that had just appeared and was dripping down our faces.

"You know I will always love you," I said holding my stomach with one hand and his face with the other. "But I have to go," I shouted as the rain got heavier, I couldn't hold this conversation off any longer. I had to do this like I would rip off a band aid, rip it and then feel it later. "We don't belong together, we're travelling in two different places right now! I am travelling around the country and you are staying here. It won't work I'm sorry," I said tears running down my face but I hoped he thought it was the rain.

"Don't do this," his voice grew deeper and he moved my hand off his face. "Please," he urged. "Stay here with me, I'll protect you, you know that! From whatever lurks there I will protect you," he said now moving closer to me and holding me round the waist. I couldn't stop it, stop thinking about his lips on mine, his hands on my skin.

"I can't, I'll put too many people in danger," I said leaning closer in too him. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms and tell me I was dreaming and that I would wake up soon.

"Fine!" Matt shouted but we kept on moving closer into each other – if that was possible. Then we kissed. It was the longest and most passionate kiss I have ever experienced, it sent shivers down my spine and skin. Focus Claire! You need to go! This is the goodbye kiss but it can't last forever, grow a pair! I pushed him off and looked one last time in his eyes.

"Bye Matt," I squeaked and ran into the Impala. I couldn't look outside of the window to see him. I said my goodbye and I didn't want to see him again.

"You ok?" Dean asked being weirdly quiet.

"Just drive," I grunted, slumping down the seat with my wet clothes, and remembering that the worst was to come. Telling my parent's.


	13. Unlucky Number so it ends with a Goodbye

Hi everyone so this concludes story number one out of how ever many more I decide to write. But basically count this story as one episode and then add the others I will write, so it then makes up a season. As I have mentioned this before they are loosely based on season 5 of supernatural and I hope this is clear in the book. Thanks again for the Reviews and subscribers etc. Hope you enjoy xxx.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Dean W, Castiel, the Trickster, or Sam W. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Anna, Nick, Sarah, and Andrew. **

Chapter Thirteen – The Unlucky Number so it shall end with a Goodbye.

We eventually pulled up at my parent's house, the Impala's engine switched off, and I wiped away the tears that were escaping my eyes.

"Claire," Sam started to break the silence. "We can just go and get your things and you can stay in the car?" he offered, obviously feeling sorry for me.

"No," I sniffed. "I'm fine, you two can come with me though, I don't want to do this alone," I said a pain in my stomach started to twist and turn. I was just greatful that it wasn't as bad as when the trickster…Urgh! I don't even want to think about it.

Dean sighed.

"Sure," Sam smiled and looked at me comfortingly.

"I just don't want too…say goodbye too them, we will get in and get out," I said breathing in as if I had just took in some courage.

"Let's do this," Dean sighed irritated, stepping out of the Impala into the rain pulling his collar up irritatingly.

"Just ignore him," Sam sighed.

"_Planning too_," I huffed under my breath whilst getting out the car the same time as Sam, and Dean walked till he was standing with us.

"Get in and out, no conversations with them," I reminded them both, as we all took a deep breath and shook our limbs, as if shaking off the unneeded emotions. Then we slowly walked up to _the _house, it wasn't _my_ house anymore, just _a_ house.

I turned the key in the door and expected to see my mum stood infront of us, as I opened the door, an empty space greeted me, and she wasn't here, my guessing was neither was Andrew. Dean and Sam immediately checked all the rooms downstairs, I guessed just to see if there were any black eyes here.

"Your room first?" Dean asked once he knew it was clear.

"Yes just chuck everything from my wardrobe onto my bed, and I will sort them out," I ordered both of them.

They ran up the stairs and I looked at the hallway for one of the last times. Pictures of me, mum, and Andrew surrounded the room. My favourite one lay on the table next to the phone, Andrew probably knocked it over again without knowing. I picked it up and took the photo from the frame. The only happy memory I would now have of them.

"Claire," Dean shouted from upstairs obviously getting impatient.

"Give her a break," Sam said trying to be quiet but failing with the help of his anger.

"Coming," I replied stuffing the photo in my pocket and running up the stairs. _All _my clothes were lying on my bed in one big messy heap. "Pack the essentials please?" I asked remembering I had to do something important.

"Hey, we're not your maids," Dean replied unimpressed.

"I have to write a note," I said eyeing up the notepad and pen on my desk.

"Sure," Sam replied tapping Dean with his elbow.

"Thanks," I said really meaning it. I mean ok Dean was being a little moody with me, but apart from that they were being under-standing, especially Sam.

I stood and leaned on my desk grabbing the pen from the desk and beginning to write on the notepad:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know I haven't exactly been the best daughter to you in the world, but I know now that I was wrong, and nothing I can do can put this back together. Another one of my regrets was having a few fall outs with you – Andrew – I should have called you father a lot sooner than when I did, this is why I entitled this Mum and Dad, and I hope you understand that I will love you always. And Mother I haven't always regretted the decision for us too move here…_

I stopped being interrupted by Dean who coughed loudly and looked a little uneasy as he held up a pair of one of my favourite pulling red thongs.

"What's this?" he asked as if he was my father or something, and that he was extremely disgusted.

"Thongs," I clearly stated, and laughed as Sam held up the matching bra and held it up to his chest. "Yeah, pack them," I smirked. Dean and Sam laughed putting them in a suitcase that they found under the bed.

Now back to my note/letter:

…_infact many times I have loved it here, the sunshine the boys._

_However it is my time to leave, and since you two are not here this is my only way of saying goodbye. To answer the question that is probably running through your head mother, yes I am in danger, to tell you the truth I don't know how much danger I am in! My half-brothers aren't being very clear about this, neither is Castiel. On the plus side Castiel, and my half-brothers are here to protect me, and when I am safe I will come back. But for now act like I never existed – please I beg you! Don't text or call me unless it is necessary. _

Then I paused to think to myself. Dean and Sam were almost done packing my underwear, jeans, going into my bathroom and grabbing shampoo, toothbrush etc. So I thought it was a key time to ask them a question.

"How bad is this apocalypse going to be?" I asked gulping. "No survivors bad? Or some survivors bad?" I asked Sam and Dean. They both stopped to look up at me as if it was a dumb question.

"Well sweet cheeks, if you're with us, then apparently there might be an ounce of hope," Dean smiled the kind of smile which he didn't look like he meant it.

I thought about it and thought it best to tell my parent's to be safe, so back to the note I went:

_But enough about me I want to know that if anything bad happens, you see anything on TV, that you won't listen too it. You will stay inside if things get rough, if anything just border up the house, and if anything get's seriously bad then and only then you can contact me. And help will be with you straight away! _

_I love you with all my heart, and wish you both to be happy after I leave. And I am so sorry that I have to leave, but trust me it's necessary. _

_Love you with all my heart, _

_Claire xx. _

Happy I was finished with my note, I ripped it from the note pad and folded it in half. On my desk was another photo of all of us and I took it so that I could place it with the note.

"Right, we got stuck on tops," Sam said feeling a little embarrassed and looking at the still high pile of clothes.

"Don't worry," I laughed chucking my favourite tops and baggy tops into the suitcase. Sam stood in my room his eyebrows inward.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked trying not to laugh at him.

"Nothing but that car engine is pretty close," he exclaimed.

I stopped chucking things in the bag so I could hear it too. I knew that engine all too well, it was Andrew's car. I ran to the window to see Mum and Andrew coming down the road.

"Shit!" I shouted running to the suitcase and zipping it shut. I managed to pick it up and chuck it at Dean, he caught it and ran down the stairs, knowing exactly what to do.

"Don't worry he will go out the back way and so will we," Sam said to soothe my panick. Then as the car pulled into the drive we ran downstairs and I placed the letter on the table next to the now empty frame and replacing it with the frame I picked up from my desk.

Then we ran to the back door and just as we managed to get into the back yard my parent's came through the door. Mum immediately saw the note and picked it up. Sam pulled my arm and it wasn't long before we were all sat in the impala. Dean started the engine with no trouble, just as he put his foot down mum came running out the door to see us zooming off into the distance. I touched the window glass and whispered _bye_, as we were leaving my neighbourhood, and I got out my phone to send one last text – to Anna.

_I'm gone, don't ring, and don't phone unless there is trouble. You were the best friend I ever had! Love you, Claire xx._

I sent it then turned my phone off, knowing I would have texts and phone calls from various people asking where I was. Dean carried on driving increasing the acceleration of the car. It was as if he wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could. I didn't care I was greatful that I had a place to go to, somewhere where I could feel a tiniest bit safe.

So I simply turned to them, and said "Thank you."

_To be continued…_


	14. To be Continued

To be Continued…Story 2 – Winchester Trouble Love and Anger – Now on the FanFiction website! Visit MY stories, or find it in the Supernatural Category on TV Shows.


End file.
